gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Alfa Romeo |year = 1998 |drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |engine = |torque = 163.4 lb-ft |power = 190 BHP |pp = 387 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |displacement = 2,492cc |length = |width = |height = }} The Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are eleven colors available for this vehicle: * Blu Cosmo Metallizzato **''Cosmos Blue Metallic'' * Azul Fantasia Metallizzato **''Fantasy Blue Metallic'' * Azzurro Nuvola Iridescente **''Cloud Blue Iridescent'' * Azzurro Achille **''Achilles Blue'' * Rosso Proteo Metallizzato **''Proton Red Metallic'' * Rosso Alfa **''Alfa Red'' * Verde Amazzoni Metallizzato **''Amazon Green Metallic'' * Nero Luxor **''Gloss Black'' * Grigio Africa Metallizzato **''African Grey Metallic'' * Gris Clair Metallizzato **''Light Grey Metallic'' * Bianco Polare **''Polar White In-game description "A bold sports saloon with a true Italian flavor." Alfa Romeo's 155 sedan was popular with enthusiasts because of its flawless mix of sport and comfort. So for the next generation car, the 156, Alfa Romeo made sure it gave its core customers what they wanted... and then some. When it was unveiled in 1997, the 156 surprised many with its bold new looks, With a nod to the classic Giulietta and Giulia models, the styling was a fusion of 4-door body and 2-door coupe that took sports-sedan design in a whole new direction. And the theme continued on the inside. The coordinated black interior incorporated classic styling motifs from yesteryear while still incorporating modern visual cues to excite its passengers. And this feeling transferred to the driving experience. There were a number of engine choices to be found under the car's hood, from a 1.6-liter inline-4 to a 3.2-liter V6. The most notable of these was arguably the 2.5-liter V6. Although the 187 BHP and 163.4 ft-lb of torque were hardly impressive, the engine's main charm was the way it revved. It quickly and melodically hummed its way to redline, exhibiting throttle response akin to a motorcycle engine. It came mated to either 6-speed manual or Alfa's "Q-System" 4-speed automatic. The 156 passed the baton to its successor model the 159 in 2005, but it still stands as a prime example of classic Italian motoring with a high level of passion and style incorporated into its soul. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo dealership in West City for 38,910 Credits. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as a B-Class Car. GT3 This car can be bought at the Alfa Romeo dealership for 38,910 Credits. GT4 This car appears randomly at the Late '90s Used Car Showroom, and it can be purchased for around 27,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It may occasionally appear alongside its sister car, the Alfa Romeo 166 2.5 V6 24V Sportronic '98. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 40,230 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 33,560 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 40,230 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures -R-Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98.jpg|An Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 with racing modifications applied. File:Ia54nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V HD Gameplay Alfa Romeo 156 2.5 V6 24V '98 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Bond Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Winners of European Car of the Year Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Level 0 cars Category:GT2000 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode